


Sunshine

by spacejeep69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Song fic, Spoilers for Chapter Five of Killing Harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: Maki is Kaito's sunshine.Kaito is Maki's sunshine.Too bad there's rain in the forecast.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im not sorry :3  
> Lyrics taken from "You are My Sunshine" by Elvis Presley  
> I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE/BEFORE READING THIS, THOUGH IT IS NOT NECESSARY.  
> Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa, Shirogane Tsumugi, and everything else Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft  
> "You are My Sunshine" belongs to Elvis Presley  
> Plotline belongs to me and Marco

It was a crushing feeling. The feeling of dread, the feeling of emptiness, the feeling of despair. The kids knew this all too well, having gone through four other trials of this shit, but it hurt more, since it was someone who was a ray of sunshine though so many of the dark times.

Kaito made his way from his podium and over to Maki as best he could without collapsing. He covered his mouth and blood splattered against his hand like rain on a tin roof as he coughed again. He grabbed at Maki, his blood staining her shirt. She held him up as best she could, the first of many numerous tears staining her face. She didn’t want to believe Kaito did it, She really didn’t.

“ _ You… are my…. Sunshine… _ ” Kaito began, a smile trying to tug at his lips. Maki’s teeth grit together in an attempt to still her crying, but she offered a weak smile back, “ _ My… only Sunshine… _ ” Kaito rested his forehead against hers, blood trickling from his mouth and dripping down onto the grey floor. 

“ _ You… make me h… appy.... When my skies a… re grey, _ ” Kaito’s- now slowly dimming- lilac eyes were shut, but the smile was still on his face. He tried to stifle a cough, so as not to splatter Maki with his blood, “ _ You’ll… never kn… ow, Dear… How much… I… lo...ve you. _ ” Hearing these words made Maki grit her teeth harder and cling to him tighter. Both were no use, she was already crying too hard.

“ _ So… please don’t ta...ke my suns...hine away… _ ”

  
  


Maki awoke, her breath heavy and her eyes and throat stinging. Dreams like this were never unusual, but they were still haunting. 

Before she knew it, lyrics tore from her. Lyrics that had been locked away since he left.

“ **The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping: I dreamt I held you right in my arms,** ” Maki’s arms surrounded herself, trying to protect herself, “ **But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken,** ” Maki’s voice broke as she looked at the ceiling, hot tears streaming down her face, “ **So I hung my head and cried.** ”

  
**“** ** _You were my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You made me happy, when skies were grey. You never knew, dear, how much I loved you. But she took my Sunshine away._** **”**


End file.
